User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 26
Happy Monster University Takeover! Happy Monster University Toto1000 (talk) 14:54, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Nominee Please add David231099 to the CPW Awards. 15:37, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Done Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) CPW Awards Apj has removed me from the CPW Awards. I have asked him why but he is not responding. Can you add me back? 15:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :You reverted his edits but you need to undelete this. : 16:05, June 16, 2013 (UTC) CPW Awards Hello, Please help me to inform everyone to know about the CPW Awards and vote. I did by twitter. You can by adding it to the chat (at the top or anything) and a blog post and any other way. Sorry for troubling. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 19:46, June 16, 2013 (UTC) 2nd Chance Discussion Please come to my chat, I would like to discuss something with you. Please pass this onto the other admins so they can come to my chat. -Mayor Marcus949, Mayor of Paradise. Re:Re:2nd Chance Discussion Fine. But your my best friend, and your always there for me. Well, not always. But you help me out any way shape or form :( Just pass the message along to the CPW admins. Please do that. -Mayor Marcus949, Mayor of Paradise. P.S. I'm sorry if I bothered you so many times. I'm such a idiot... Re:Re:Re:Re: 2nd Chance Discussion Well. Since you put it that way... Lets see here. Where should i start? My block has gone on long enough, it was supposed to be for 1 week. I used the Jewel, The Blue Macaw account cause my other account was hacked, thus resulting me in getting MORE banned, which i did not want. And also, I'm very sorry if i have been such a pain to you by sending so many messages about my chats. I'll just stop and leave you all alone. If thats what you guys want. -Mayor Marcus949, Mayor of Paradise. Re:Re:(Oh you get the point.):2nd Chance Discussion Uh, Hello, I am marcus949. My IP address wasn't blocked, so i had a chance to do this. I didn't want it blocked in the first place so i can contact you. Its just sad that I see you guys on chat every day while i sit in the rain watching you guys have fun. Not being mean. I just want to have fun with you guys too, thats all. -Mayor Marcus949, Mayor of Paradise. Chat Policy Hello, I added the Chat Policy and Demotion Policy. Please check them and make sure they are good. And give me your comment about them XP. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 09:00, June 17, 2013 (UTC) CPW Awards Mistake On Part 1 of the CPW Awards, David isn't in the patroller section. Why not? 15:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :Fottymaddy and Vicyrous aren't either. : 15:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC)~ ::I don't believe it's possible to update the vote once it's started. I'll see what we can do. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:09, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Unprotect Hi Penguin-Pal. Princess Gabriella's Userpage needs to be unprotected as she has under 100 edits. The Userpage Policy says that this will only happen if you have over 100 edits. Thank You! ICECREAM!!!! 15:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Admin List Update Please change Shurow's section of the Admin List by changing the Bureacrat section to say 'Yes'. 15:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Please block for vandalizing the page Gary the Gadget Guy. RE:RE:Vandalism Ok, keep an eye on him/her, but could you also keep an eye on , for removing just about everything from the page, Happy77? Please block for vandalism. 14:35, June 18, 2013 (UTC)